Bencana
by Rafly Adittya
Summary: Sebuah bencana terjadi pada keluarga Mishima dan semua bencana itu dimulai dari pemimpin baru Mishima Zaibatsu setelah Jin Kazama tidak ditemukan mereka mencoba mencari pemimpin baru sebuah pemimpin yang akan melukai semuanya.
1. Chapter 1

Semua orang mengira bahwa bencana yang akan terjadi telah selesai akan tetapi bencana baru datang dan akan menyiksa semua orang yang hidup dalam kedamaian ataupun kehancuran saat semua orang sibuk bertarung dan berebut kekuasaan seorang lelaki yang licik mencoba untuk memanfaatkan keadaan dan menjadi satu-satunya yang menguasai keluarga itu. Kejadian itu terjadi dalam keluarga Mishima yang terpecah belah akan tetapi kejadian ini akan membuat mereka harus melawan satu orang yang sama dan juga melupakan semua yang telah terjadi dimasa lalu. Mishima Zaibatsu tidak mempunyai pemimpin setelah Jin Kazama menghilang di tournament keenam mereka berusaha untuk mencari ketua baru untuk menjadi ketua Mishima Zaibatsu akan tetapi mereka memilih orang yang akan melukai keluarganya sendiri dengan kekuatan keluarganya sendiri seseorang yang benar-benar licik akan tetapi jauh didalam Mishima Zaibatsu ada beberapa pihak yang menginginkan ketua yang baik dan bisa memimpin Mishima Zaibatsu dengan pengalaman yang hebat.  
Untuk menghindari perpecahan akhirnya semua pihak Mishima Zaibatsu setuju untuk mencari dua calon yang dianggap cukup untuk memimpin kelompok itu mereka mencari semua orang dari luar untuk memimpin kelompok itu dan berbagai pilihan datang dari berbagai jalan dan berbagai arah, perbedaan pendapat diantara pihak tidak terhindarkan. Pada akhir perselisihan yang panjang itu Mishima Zaibatsu hanya mempunyai dua calon untuk dijadikan ketua dikelompok itu mereka berdua adalah orang dalam yang sangat berpengalaman dan berkemampuan tinggi untuk memimpin dan mereka berdua benar-benar mempunyai perbedaan latar belakang dan sifat. Lars Alexander dan Heihachi Mishima menjadi dua calon besar yang akan dipilih oleh semua pihak dan mereka akan melakukan penghitungan suara untuk menentukan pilihan mereka.

Heihachi sangat senang mengetahui bahwa ia akan menjadi kepala Mishima Zaibatsu dan dia juga sekaligus akan mewujudkan impiannya untuk membunuh Kazuya dan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang berhasil menguasai keluarganya. Akan tetapi, Heihachi mempunyai kendala utama untuk mewujudkan impiannya Lars Alexander, dia sangatlah berbahaya untuk dihadapi secara langsung jadi Heihachi menggunakkan cara yang sangat licik untuk menghancurkan Lars dan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang menguasai Mishima Zaibatsu dia menyuntikkan semua gene yang dimiliki keluarganya kedalam tubuhnya karena dia iri kepada semua keturunannya yang mempunyai bentuk lain dari tubuh mereka dan mempunyai kekuatan mereka sendiri-sendiri setelah tubuhnya dipenuhi dengan kekuatan dan energi yang luar biasa dia melihat banyak sekali memori yang dimiliki oleh setiap pengguna gene itu dia juga melupakkan satu hal yaitu bahwa menggabungkan semua tipe gene didalam satu tubuh akan memengaruhi kesehatannya akan tetapi Heihachi memegang kendali dari tubuhnya dan dia masuk kedalam alam bawah sadarnya.

Dialam bawah sadarnya Heihachi bertemu dengan istrinya….

"apa? Kau masih hidup selama ini?!" tanya Heihachi dengan nada kebingungan

Kemudian istrinya berkata "kau sudah menggabungkan semua gene kedalam tubuhmu karena kau iri ingatlah, gene bukanlah sebuah kekuatan yang bisa kau rebut begitu saja"

Heihachi berkata "aku tidak peduli! Aku akan merebut semua yang seharusnya menjadi milikku mereka tidak mempunyai hak apapun atas keluargaku!"

Kemudian istrinya berubah bentuk menjadi berwarna putih dan berjubah putih lalu ia terbang keangkasa dan dia berkata "kau telah melanggar semuanya! Semua orang telah mengabaikan peraturan ini aku akan mengambilnya kembali dan kalian semua tidak harus memiliki ikatan apapun didalam darah kalian agar kalian semua hidup tanpa rasa iri sebuah kehidupan yang sempurna!"

Kemudian Heihachi membuka matanya dan dia berteriak "TIDAK!" dia kemudian mencuci mukanya dan dia yakin sekali bahwa istrinya akan menghancurkan keluarganya dan dia akan kehilangan segalanya tujuannya, dan juga rencananya lalu perlahan-lahan matanya berubah merah lalu giginya kemudian meruncing dan dia berteriak mengeluarkan gelombang devil yang dashyat yang menyebar kesegala arah dan memengaruhi semua orang yang mempunyai gene khusus dalam tubuh mereka.

Disatu tempat yang lain Kazuya sedang berlatih dia mengingat bagaimana Lars telah mengalahkannya dan dia tidak bisa menerimanya dia hanya terdiam berdiri sambil memukul udara dan mengeluarkan petir dari tubuhnya dan juga aura devil dari dalam dirinya dan hatinya. "Aku tidak bisa menerima ini…." Tiba-tiba Kazuya kehilangan kesadaran dan dia berubah menjadi bentuk devil "apa yang sedang?" kemudian dia mengeluarkan gelombang yang sama seperti yang dikeluarkan oleh Heihachi karena merasa terkejut Kazuya berteriak "siapa yang telah memakai gene milikku untuk memanggil semua energi yang hebat untuk datang?!" kemudian matanya berubah menjadi putih dan dia sepenuhnya kehilangan kesadarannya.

Dia terbangun dan dia berdiri tepat didepan Jun Kazama istrinya sendiri.

"kau harus melakukan sesuatu!" kata Jun Kazama

Karena merasa bingung Kazuya berkata "apa yang terjadi?!"

Jun kemudian menjelaskan pada Kazuya mengenai gelombang asing yang datang dari Heihachi "ada seseorang yang telah mengirimkan sebuah gelombang aneh kelihatannya dia telah berhasil mendapatkan semua kekuatan kita dia mempunyai sebuah energi yang lebih besar daripada milik kita sendiri aku tidak tahu siapa itu akan tetapi kelihatannya besar dan sangat berbahaya kau harus menghantikkannya"

Kemudian Kazuya berkata "tidak, biarkan saja biarkan hal ini menghabisi pemilik gene itu dan juga sekaligus menghabisi…"

Jun kemudian menyela "ibumu?"

Kazuya terkejut dan dia terdiam

Jun kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya "kau tidak bisa hanya melakukan hal yang salah dan pergi begitu saja… Jika kau membiarkannya begitu saja maka dia akan hancur bersama dengan hancurnya keluargamu kau selalu…"

"DIAM!" sela Kazuya kemudian dia menambahi "aku tidak peduli dengan mereka, aku tak pernah mencoba untuk menyelamatkan mereka yang aku inginkan hanyalah kematiannya….."

Kemudian Jun berkata "kau bisa membunuh siapa saja yang kau inginkan akan tetapi, kau harus ingat bahwa kelak kau sendiri akan jatuh dan roda juga bisa berputar"

Kazuya kemudian bertanya "apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

Jun kemudian berkata "kau hanya harus menghancurkannya"

Kazuya berteriak "menghancurkannya!" dan dia tersadar dia mencari Jun akan tetapi dia sadar bahwa dia sudah sadar "apapun itu, itu melukaiku dan menguras tenagaku akan kuhancurkan benda itu atau yang lebih tepatnya orang itu!"

Dia pergi dari markasnya untuk menyelidiki siapa yang telah menyebarkan gelombang energi sebanyak itu dia akan pergi kesuatu tempat dimana dia bisa menemukan jawabannya.

Jin Kazama terbangun disebuah rumah sakit dia menengok dan mencoba untuk lari akan tetapi dia melihat Raven tepat berada didepannya dia bertanya "apa yang kau inginkan hidupku cukup sulit apa yang kau inginkan!"

Raven kemudian berkata "aku tahu kau mempunyai mimpi buruk karena kau tahu seseorang telah mengaktifkan semua gene milik kalian dan kau tidak memiliki pilihan selain mengumpulkan mereka"

Jin kemudian bertanya "mereka? Kazuya, Lars?"

Kemudian Raven berkata "bukan hanya itu kau juga harus membawa saudara jauhmu Asuka Kazama dia mempunyai gene yang sama seperti milik ibumu"

Jin kemudian terkejut dan dia ikut bersama Raven menuju ke Osaka untuk menemui Asuka Kazama saudara jauhnya yang tak pernah ia sadari.

Jauh di Osaka Asuka sedang tertidur hal-hal aneh terjadi padanya terkadang dia bermimpi aneh dan dia juga merasa kesakitan diseluruh tubuhnya hal itu membuatnya berubah didalam hatinya walau tingkah lakunya masih tetap sama tapi, saat malam tiba dia akan merasa ketakutan dia melihat sosok dan mendengar bisikan-bisikan menakutkan yang datang dari segala arah. "Aku tidak bisa tidur kenapa udara disini panas sekali?" dia kemudian pergi kekamar mandi dan mencuci mukannya dia melihat kearah cermin dan tiba-tiba bayangannya berubah menjadi wajah Jin Kazama lalu tubuhnya merasa sakit dan ditangan kirinya muncul tanda yang sama seperti yang Jin miliki dia terdiam didepan cermin dan dia berkata "apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?" dia kemudian mengeluarkan keringat dan bernapas panik.  
Setelah dia selesai menenangkan diri tiba-tiba bayangan Jin Kazama bertubah menjadi sosok hitam yang berbahaya dan hal itu mengagetkannya dan membuatnya jatuh kelantai "apa itu?!" dia bangun dan melihat kearah cermin lalu dia melihat warna bulan yang menjadi merah lalu dia mencuci mukanya sekali lagi dan bayangan itu hilang akan tetapi bayangannya itu berubah menjadi sisi gelap dirinya dan dia berkata "bergabunglah denganku kita adalah satu….." kemudian Asuka merasa tegang dan dia memukul cerminya dia bernapas panjang dengan penuh rasa sakit dan keringat kilatan matanya berubah dan ekspresi wajahnya berubah diam da ketakutan dan dia juga merasa kesakitan dia berjalan menuju ketempat tidur dan dia terdiam diatas tempat tidur dengan kilatan mata menyerah dia berkata "apapun hal ini…. Aku tak pernah setakut ini aku membenci momen-momen ini apa yang sedang terjadi apa…." Kemudian dia menutup matanya dan tertidur didalam mimpi-mimpi yang sangat mengerikan akan tetapi Asuka hanya terdiam dan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.


	2. Chapter 2

Asuka terbangun pada suatu pagi dan dia tidak tahu mengapa dia merasa bahwa dia harus berada didekat ayahnya yang sedang terbaring lemah dirumah sakit "ayah" dia kemudian berlari menuju kekamar mandi lalu berangkat menuju kerumah sakit saat dia membuka pintu rumahnya dia terkejut melihat jalanan yang hancur dan rumput-rumput yang terbakar "apa yang terjadi?" dia berjalan perlahan menuju kesepedanya dan dia mengendarai sepedanya dengan penuh rasa bingung. Jin melihat jalanan yang hancur dan dia mengetahui penyebab dari semua kejadian itu "semua energy kuat telah menjadi tidak stabil disini anehnya hanya ada didekat rumah Asuka" dia kemudian memejamkan matanya dan dia membuka matanya dia melihat Asuka yang mengendarai sepedanya.

"Hey itu dia!" teriak Jin sambil keluar dari mobil dia mencari kendaraan terdekata akan tetapi dia tidak berhasil menemukannya dia berlari mengejar Asuka yang sedang mengendarai sepedanya sambil meneteskan air mata.

Asuka memikirkan keadaan ayahnya yang sedang terbaring sakit dirumah sakit dia sudah mengetahui semua kebenaran yang ada didalam mimpinya akan tetapi dia selalu menganggapnya sebagai mimpi biasa "jika benar aku bagian dari keluarga seperti itu lalu kenapa nasibku dibuang seperti ini?!" Tanya Asuka pada dirinya sendiri. Jin mengejarnya dan berteriak "Asuka!" dia mencoba untuk menggapainya akan tetapi dia sangat cepat Karena dia merasa sedih dia tidak sadar jika tepat didepannya ada sebuah mobil yang berjalan dia tertabrak mobil akan tetapi keadaan tiba-tiba menjadi putih dan silau Asuka terbangun disuatu tempat yang lain.

"Dimana aku?" Tanya Asuka

Seorang wanita berpakaian putih hitam mendekatinya Asuka sempat merasa ketakutan akan tetap dia tetap berdiri ditempatnya.

"Kau pasti Asuka Kazama…."

"Ya, s-siapa kau?!" Tanya Asuka dengan nada ketakutan.

"Aku Jun Kazama orang yang mempunyai gene yang sama denganmu…" wanita itu memperkenalkan dirinya

Asuka berkata "gene? Aku tidak menyukai apapun yang terjadi pada kalian itu sangat kejam dan tidak berperi kemanusiaan!"

Jun kemudian tersenyum dan dia mengelus kepala Asuka "jangan marah begitu, Jika kau tidak suka lalu kenapa kau biarkan?"

Asuka kemudian berkata "Ya karena aku tidak suka!"

Jun kemudian berkata "kau tahu selama ini aku selalu memerhatikanmu….."

Asuka kemudian mulai menengok kearah Jun dengan tatapan penasaran "kenapa? Apa yang menarik bukankah kalian sudah punya urusan?"

Jun kemudian berkata "meskipun begitu tapi, ada satu hal yang kau tidak ketahui sayang…."

Asuka berkata "ya aku memang selalu tidak tahu aku hanyalah anak yang pemarah dan bodoh aku idiot mengalahkan musuh ayahku saja aku tidak bias iya kan? Sudah kubilang kau lebih baik….."

Jun kemudian menyela "kau melebihi semuanya"

Asuka kemudian berhenti memaki dia bertanya "lebih?"

Jun berkata "ya apa harus aku kasih contoh?"

Asuka kemudian memalingkan pandanganya.

Jun mendekatinya dan dia berkata "saat Jin dan Kazuya menguasai semuanya mereka melupakanmu akan tetapi aku masih saja mendengar kata Asuka dimanapun itu walau sebenarnya kau sudah hancur tapi kau masih bertahan disana kau tetap berada pada penderianmu saat semua orang sudah berubah Asuka masih saja sama aku tidak pernah kaget pada kenyataan bahwa anakku dan suamiku berubah menjadi orang jahat tapi aku kaget saat Asuka sendiri bahkan masih berdiri untuk mendukung kemauanku dan semangatku…"

Asuka kemudian tersenyum dan dia berkata "lalu aku harus apa? Heh? Apa maumu?"

Jun berkata "lakukan apa yang sering kau lakukan pada keluarga besarmu tunjukkan keadilan"

Asuka kemudian terdiam karena dia tidak yakin bahwa dia bisa mengubah mereka.

Jun kemudian menghiburnya "apa? Jin kekuatanya sama denganmu kalian bisa menjadi kelompok yang bagus, Kazuya? Dia bahkan tidak bisa menyentuhmu jika kau berani seperti biasa aku juga akan menunggu saat dimana kau akan berdiri dihadapan kakekmu dan menunjuknya dengan marah…. Kau marah kan? Sekarang lampiaskan semuanya murkalah! Dapatkan keadilan dan hakmu… Dan tetaplah menjadi Asuka"

Tiba-tiba Asuka terbangun disebuah rumah sakit bersama Jin dan tubuhnya penuh dengan luka akan tetapi dia hanya tersenyum dan berkata "hey Jin Kazama…" Jin kemudian melihat kearah matanya dan dia berkata "apa?" Asuka membersihkan wajahnya dari rambut yang menutupi matanya dan dia berkata "katakana pada kakek… Asuka akan datang dan menghancurkan tindakan bodohnya beserta tubuhnya….." Jin kemudian tersenyum dan berkata "tapi kau sedang terluka…" Asuka tersenyum dan tangan kirinya memegangi tanda yang ada ditangan kanannya.

"Tidak lagi…" ujar Asuka sambil memegangi tanda itu tubuhnya perlahan-lahan sembuh padahal kepalanya terluka dan bocor akan tetapi lukanya kembali menutupnya dan dia tersenyum dan berkata "bukan hanya kau saja yang mempunyai energy luar biasa didalam dirimu…" ujar Asuka.

Dia berdiri dari tempat tidur rumah sakit dan semua perawat sangat kaget berbeda dengan Jin yang merasa senang melhat sepupunya akan bekerja sama dengannya "apakah kau akan ikut dengan kami?" Tanya Jin pada Asuka.

"Heh, tentu saja orang yang membawa energy ibumu akan datang…." Kata Asuka.

Dia memegang dada Jin dan segel Jin terbuka dan dia mempunyai kemampuan untuk mengendalikan kekuatanya karena segelnya terbuka "akhirnya waktunya datang juga…" Asuka berkata "ayo kita menggetarkan Mishima Zaibatsu dan memukul Heihachi tepat diwajahnya!" Asuka mengatakanya dan matanya berubah biru dan menggenggamkan tangannya dan api biru keluar dari tangannya yang menggenggam marah "kau akan merasakan in kakek…." Jin berubah menjadi bentuk Devil dan mengembangkan sayapnya dan dia mengeluarkan petir dari tubuhnya dan mereka bertiga pergi menuju ke Tokyo untuk melawan Heihachi dengan langkah yang berani.


	3. Chapter 3: perpisahan

Jin dan Asuka akhirnya sampai dimarkas besar Mishima Zaibatsu "apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jin "sepertinya tempat ini suda ditinggalkan" jawab Raven. Dengan cepat dia menghubungi Lars "Lars… masuk Lars, apa yang terjadi disini?" Lars menjawab "aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi Heihachi mungkin melakukan sesuatu, jaga mereka baik-baik aku akan mengumpulkan informasi" Jin merasakan ada hal buruk yang akan menimpa mereka jika mereka terus berada disana. "Ayo pergi…" kata Jin dengan agak marah Asuka berkata "apa? Pergi kemana?! Kita sudah sampai disini dan kau mau kita pergi?!" Jin menjawab "ada yang tidak beres disini" Asuka diam sejenak dan dia berkata "tapi kita sudah sampai…" nada bicaranya menjadi agak pelan. Asuka kemudian mengikuti sepupunya itu akan tetapi, pintu masuk rahasia tertutup dan Asuka terkurung didalamnya "apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Asuka dengan kaget "kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jin sambil memukuli pintu masuk rahasia itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa jahat yang tidak asing ditelinga Jin "hahahaha… kau sudah masuk kedalam perangkapku Jin!" Jin kemudian berkata "kau… apa lagi yang ingin kau lakukan pada keluargamu sendiri?!" Heihachi keluar dari jendela diatas menara markas dan berkata "oh itu adalah hal yang mudah aku hanya akan menggunakannya untuk memenangkan Iron Fist Tournament yang berikutnya." Mendengar perkataan kakeknya, Jin merasa kaget dan dia menjawab "apa sebenarnya yang kau mau?! Tournament terakhir telah selesai!" Heihachi menjelaskan tujuannya "dengan diadakannya tournament ini maka kebencian yang timbul akibat persaingan antar peserta akan berlipat ganda dan aku akan menjadi petarung yang terkuat didunia!" Jin masih tidak mengerti dengan tujuan Heihachi "kenapa kau harus mengumpulkan kebencian mereka?" Heihachi tersenyum dan kembali masuk kedalam markasnya sambil membawa paksa Asuka. Heihachi berkata "kau adalah milik kami sekarang…" Asuka berteriak dengan marah "apa maksudmu…" Heihachi menyuntikkan cairan khusus pada leher Asuka awalnya dia masih memberontak, tetapi tenaganya habis akibat dari cairan yang disuntikan oleh Heihachi pada Asuka.

Asuka kehilangan kesadarannya dan pingsan seketika para prajurit membawanya kedalam markas untuk dijadikan petarung yang akan mewujudkan keinginan Heihachi dalam mengumpulkan kebencian di Iron Fist Tournament yang baru. Setelah mereka selesai membawa Asuka kedalam dan mengikatnya didepan sebuah monitor yang cukup besar Heihachi keluar dan berkata pada Jin "bekerja samalah denganku! Dan kau akan mendapatkan sepupumu ini hahahaha." Heihachi kembali masuk kedalam markasnya dan mengeluarkan pasukan untuk menghabisi Jin dan Raven, tetapi mereka adalah petarung yang tangguh dan sulit untuk dikalahkan ditambah lagi segel dan kutukan Jin Kazama terhadap darah Devilnya sudah hilang "keluarlah dasar pengecut! Hadapi aku jika berani!" teriak Jin dari luar markas. 

Asuka terbangun didalam markas dan melihat Heihachi sedang duduk didepannya dengan marahnya dia meludahi Heihachi "bagaimana rasanya? Pecundangan!" kata Asuka dengan marah. Heihachi tertawa dan berkata "aku ingin kau bertarung untuk kami…" Asuka menyela dengan kasar "oh tentu, iya tentu… apa kau gila?!" Heihachi berkata "dengarkan aku, kau mempunyai tipe DNA yang hampir sama dengan Jun Kazama dan kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa melengkapi sel yang sudah aku buat untuk menghadirkan istriku kembali" Heihachi sudah mengambil contoh darah Asuka dan memberikannya kepihak yang berada dilab "kau tidak akan bisa menolak ini…" kata Heihachi, Asuka menjawab "kenapa…" dia tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya saat dia melihat ayahnya yang disandra dan disakiti oleh tentara Mishima Zaibatsu "kau iblis!" kata Asuka dengan marah. Heihachi berkata "jadi apakah kau mau bekerja sama?" mata Asuka mulai berkaca-kaca dan air matanya mengalir keluar dari matanya kemudian dia menutup matanya dan berkata "kau harus berjanji… jangan sakiti ayahku, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau katakan" Heihachi berkata "iya… tenang saja yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah menimbulkan rasa benci antar peserta sehingga aku bisa mendapatkan cukup kekuatan untuk menjadi sama seperti kalian."

Asuka menganggukan kepalanya sambil meneteskan air mata "bagus… besok aku akan membawamu ke Indonesia untuk mengambil kristal yang sudah lama terkubur didalam tanah" Asuka hanya terdiam sambil melihat Heihachi yang pergi meninggalkannya diruangan itu. "Maafkan aku Jin… tapi ayahku dalam bahaya… aku tidak bisa membiarkannya terluka maafkan aku… kakak" kata Asuka dalam hantinya. Dia bertarung dibawah perintah Heihachi sekarang dimanapun Heihachi pergi Asuka selalu menjadi pengawalnya, dia mengenakan baju tentara Mishima Zaibatsu yang berwarna biru akan tetapi, saat dia bertemu dengan para wartawan dia hanya bisa terdiam dan bersedih. Asuka telah menjadi alat dan juga kaki tangan Heihachi untuk memenuhi keinginannya walau baru empat hari dia bersama dengan mereka akan tetapi, dia merasa bersedih karena sebentar lagi dia harus melawan saudaranya sendiri yaitu Jin Kazama.

Sementara itu Jin, Lars, dan Raven memutuskan untuk ikut serta dalam pertandingan sambil mencari kebenaran dari tujuan Heihachi. "Apa rencana kita?" tanya Jin "kita harus mengikuti pertandingan ini dengan salah satu dari kita harus mencari tahu apa yang Heihachi rencanakan…" kata Lars "siapa yang tereliminasi duluan akan fokus dalam mencari tahu tujuan utama Heihachi… sementara yang masih bertahun akan mengamati kondisi pertandingan" kata Jin. Mereka memutuskan untuk mengikuti Iron Fist Tournament dan mencari tahu apa yang direncanakan oleh Heihachi. "Asuka… tunggulah aku… aku akan datang untuk menyelamatkanmu… adikku" kata Jin, dia mulai merasakan hubungan saudara diantara mereka yang berkembang akan tetapi, Asuka sendiri akan melawan Jin Kazama yang tidak lain adalah sepupunya sendiri.

Sementara itu ditempat yang jauh ada seorang ayah yang bersembunyi dan menyusun rencana untuk mendapatkan kekuatan yang sepenuhnya dari energi jahat yang dikeluarkan oleh Haihachi. Dengan kebingungan dan marah dia menyusun rencananya dan memutuskan untuk melepaskan karya yang sudah ia ciptakan sendiri, sebuah karya yang nantinya akan menjadi membantu atau bisa juga menghalangi rencana Jin dan Asuka "ini adalah saatnya untuk melepaskanmu… Rion" kata Kazuya dengan liciknya dia telah mengambil contoh darah Jin dan Asuka lalu dia gabungkan menjadi satu. Dia membuka kurungan yang terbuat dari kaca itu lalu terbangunlah Rion "hancurkan mereka" kata Kazuya dengan polosnya Rion bertanya "siapa?" "kau mengingat mereka didalam dirimu sendiri" kata Kazuya. Rion memutuskan untuk ikut serta dalam Iron Fist Tournament yang akan diadakan di Indonesia dan juga untuk merebut kekuatan Heihachi.


End file.
